ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Willkommen (song)
"Willkommen" is a song from the musical, Cabaret. Lady Gaga performed for the first time the song at the Alhambra in France, on July 9, 2009. She replaced "Cabaret" with "Gagabaret". Performances Tabs Tour= Table Lyrics Table Emcee Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremder, étranger, stranger. Glücklich zu sehen, je suis enchanté, Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay. Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen! Guten Abend, bon soir, Wie geht's? Comment ça va? Do you feel good? I bet you do! Ich bin euer Conferencier; je suis votre compere... I am your host! Und sage Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret Leave you troubles outside! So - life is disappointing? Forget it! We have no troubles here! Here life is beautiful... The girls are beautiful... Even the orchestra is beautiful! You see? I told you the orchestra is beautiful! And now presenting the Cabaret Girls! Rosie! (Rosie is so called because of the color of her cheeks.) Lulu! (Oh, you like Lulu? Well, too bad! So does Rosie.) Frenchie! (You know I like to order Frenchie on the side. On your side Frenchie! Just kidding!) Texas! (Yes, Texas is from America!But she's a very cunning linguist!) Fritzie! (Oh, Fritzie, please, will you stop that! Already this week we have lost two waiters, a table and three bottles of champagne up there.) and Helga! (Helga is the baby. I'm just like a father to her. So when she's bad, I spank her. And she's very, very, very, very, very bad.) Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie... und Helga. Each and every one a virgin! You don't believe me? Well, don't take my word for it. Go ahead - try Helga! Outside it is winter. But in here it's so hot. Every night we have to battle with the girls to keep them from taking off all their clothings. So don't go away. Who knows? Tonight we may lose the battle! Kat Girls Wir sagen Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret! Emcee We are here to serve you! And now presenting the Kit Kat Boys: Here they are! Bobby! Victor! Or is it Victor! and Bobby... You know, there's really only one wat to tell the difference... I'll show you later. Hans (Oh Hans, go easy on the sauerkraut!) Herrman (You know what's funny about Herrman? There's nothing funny about Herrman!) And, finally, the toast og Mayfir, Fraulein Sally Bowles! Sally Hello, darlings! Emcee Bliebe, reste, stay! Ensemble Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Emcee That's Victor. Ensemble Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, whispered Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremder, étranger, stranger. Emcee Hello, stranger! Ensemble Glücklich, zu sehen, je suis enchanté, Emcee Enchanté, Madame. Ensemble Happy to see you, Bleibe, reste, stay! Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremder, étranger, stranger. Glücklich zu sehen, je suis enchanté, Happy to see you, Bleibe, reste, stay! Wir sagen Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret Emcee Thank you! Bobby, Victor, Hans, Herrman, Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie, Helga, Sally and Me! Welcome to the Kit Kat Klub! Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:Songs performed live Category:The Fame Ball Tour songs